


Canine

by Barcardivodka



Category: Lewis (TV)
Genre: Character as dog, Crack, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-30
Updated: 2015-12-30
Packaged: 2018-05-10 10:31:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 695
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5582285
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Barcardivodka/pseuds/Barcardivodka
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He wondered if she had been banished to the shed for being wicked and bad too.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Canine

**Author's Note:**

  * For [babyklingon (asparagusmama)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/asparagusmama/gifts).



> Unbeta'd crack!fic
> 
> This was a WIP that I had decided to mothball, but someone asked me to post it :)
> 
> There will be no more to this story from me.

It had, at that point, been the happiest day in his short life.

It was only later that he realised what a momentous day it was. At the time, when the shed door was flung open and a human stepped in, he’d been terrified. He had wedged himself between the lawn mower and a stack of garden chairs in a futile move. Head bent, eyes focused on the shed floor he’d waited for a heavy hand to painfully grab the back of his neck and hurl him out of his hiding place.

But this time, nothing happened.

He risked a quick look, it wasn’t the usual human, and this one was female. She knelt down by the door and talked to him. He’d never been taught Human and couldn’t understand her words, but he sensed a sadness about her. He wondered if she had been banished to the shed for being wicked and bad too.

She carefully threw something towards him that landed with plop a few inches away from him. He sniffed at it and the scent of it made his mouth water and his empty stomach growl. He quickly ate it before the tasty morsel vanished. But then there was another one, and another and another. Before he knew it, he was standing in front of her, sniffing at her hands. He had immediately crouched down when he realised how close he was and cringed when a hand touched the top of his head. The humans tone was soft and comforting, he’d never heard a human sound like that before and she slowly stroked his head, tickling him behind an ear which made his tail wag. He felt almost…he wasn’t sure what it was called, but it felt so much better than being terrified.

Something was slowly eased over his head and around his neck, he stiffened at the feel of the strange thing, but another ear scratch and tasty morsel followed. The human slowly stood up and took a step to the door, tapping at her leg as she did so. He couldn’t believe it! Was he being allowed out of the shed? He couldn’t remember the last time he had been outside of it. He looked up at the human, trying to sense any trickery, but was offered another tasty morsel instead.

And with another step he was outside the shed, never to return to its dark, squalid interior.

The Rescue Centre he had been taken to was incredible. His new shed, which he learnt was called a kennel, was warm, clean, dry and full of light. There was even a bed, that was so soft and comfortable he sometimes wanted to spend all day in it.

But there was so much to see and do at the Centre. He had his first bath, his first visit to a human called a vet, which kind of hurt, but not anywhere near as badly as it had hurt when his former human came to see him in the” bad shed”. He was shocked to discovered that he was so much taller than practically every other dog in the Centre, some of them were so short he had to lay down to greet them.

He was fed everyday…twice!

He was allowed to run and run and run in this huge place called The Paddock. He had never seen so much grass in all his life. The other dogs told him The Paddock wasn’t that big, but he figured they were just pulling his tail. The Paddock was enormous. He wasn’t too sure what to do with the ball though. Jean the Airedale told him that you chased it and then gave it back to the human, who would throw it again for you to chase again – it all seem counterproductive to him, if the human wanted the ball, why did they keep throwing it away?

He was even taught Human and it was so easy! He was never smacked or dragged into a” bad shed”, but would get lots of lumps of food when he understood what the humans were saying.

But best of all, he was given a name – Hathaway.

**Author's Note:**

> Note for BabyKlingon: Please feel free to continue Hathaway's adventure if you wish.


End file.
